


You Should Have Told Me

by dhamphir



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn’t tell Janet something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Have Told Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t won Stargate SG-1. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.   
> A/N: Prompt given to me my magicmumu.

And here we go again. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at me as if, yes, I had finally gone under.

“What?” I asked her.

An eyebrow rose, because we both knew that I was fully aware of why I was receiving that look.

“When are you going to learn that you need to tell me about these things?”

“I just did,” I pointed out.

“You need tell me about these things _right away_.”

I fidgeted under her stern glare. “It’s not a big deal, Janet.” Oops – that was the wrong thing to say.

“These things are important, Sam. And if the colonel hadn’t said something I wouldn’t have known to ask you about it.” She got that damn disappointed look in her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” And I was.

Her expression softened and her voice wavered slightly. “It was almost too late when I found out, Sam. I would have missed it.”

I moved to her and took her in my arms, holding her close. “I really am sorry, honey. It won’t happen again. I promise.” I kissed her cheek.

Janet pulled back and grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk. She wiped her eyes and took a sip of her now cold coffee. She tugged on her dress blue jacket, smoothing out her uniform. “Good. Now let’s go, so the general can pin that medal on you. You don’t want to be late to your own award ceremony.”

FIN


End file.
